All Alone A 'Losing Grip' songfic
by Hermione P
Summary: Hi! This is a G/D fic, and he has to leave her. Really sad. Please review!


Hi! This is obviously a songfic of Avril Lavigne's song 'Losing Grip'. I hope to eventually do the whole CD, or at least the ones that I can actually think of a plot for. If you want me to do a specific song (from anyone), just review and leave me a little note. Flames are accepted, and actually used to improve my writing, but please write helpful criticism and not just something nasty. Toodles!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or the characters. ******************************************************************  
  
The beautiful redhead stood at the top of a cliff, watching the waters beneath her, sneaking little glances at the platinum- haired boy next to her. Well, man really. Just look at those muscles. Shaking her head to rid those thoughts, she remembered why she was here. To find out why she was here. Turning to her companion, she said gently "Draco, what did you want? Why did you bring me here?" Her only response was the wind whipping through her fiery locks.  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
"Draco. Tell me what's wrong," she insisted. "Please." He slowly turned to face her. "Ginny, I don't think this should go on any longer." The words struck her as if he had physically lashed out at her. "What?" "You heard me." "I HEARD you, yes. Did I understand you? No." He quickly glanced out to the sea, and then looked back, as if trying to control raging emotions. "This shouldn't go on anymore. You and me. It puts you in too much danger, it gives me a vulnerable point, and I couldn't bear it if I was to lose you. Especially if it was my fault." "I don't care about any of that! I knew what I was getting myself into, but I did it because of you, because I thought it would be worth it. And it has, hasn't it?" He came up close and peered into her eyes. "It has been worth every second. But I couldn't stand it if you died, it-" he broke off sharply. "It would be all my fault. I'm going to go, Ginny. I don't want you to follow." She threw her arms around him, clutching him to herself. "But-" he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Shhh. It'll be fine, I promise. I love you." Kissing her gently, he turned, and ran down the road, slowly disappearing beneath the horizon.  
  
Turning back to the waters, Ginny let out a scream, and began sobbing, but still trying to smile. "Why?"  
  
  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
She thought back, remembering all of the times she had been this. lost. Hurt. Scared. Looking at each of her memories, she noticed something. He wasn't there. At all. "Why should I even care?" she muttered bitterly to herself. "He wasn't there when I needed him the most, and I got along fine. I'll be fine." But in her heart of hearts, she could still recognize a lie.  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
Tears were streaming down her face, and she slowly sank to her knees, gazing out into the navy blue waters.  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
Heylo! This didn't turn out as well as I would have liked, but please review anyways!  
  
P.S. This is a one-shot fic, and I WILL NOT be adding any more chapters on. Think of something if you need closure. 


End file.
